


Good Morning

by TheTyphonSerpent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: Fenris and Hawke navigate their morning routine with an elephant in the room.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContreParry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for ContreParry as a part of Let It Glow 2017.

"Good morning." Hawke said.

Fenris didn't budge an inch. One bare arm was draped over the edge of the bed, the other under his cheek. Hawke lifted the arm, then let it drop to the mattress.

Hawke was lounging on one elbow. He shook his head.

Then, a smirk cracked his lips. That little glint of mischief shined in his eye. He worked one hand under Fenris' arm and wiggled his fingers.

Fenris exhaled quickly, a puff and a giggle lasting no more than a second before he reached back and swiped blindly at Hawke. Dimples shone on the corners of his smile. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

Fenris was grinding his teeth, smile wide, but holding his breath to stop from laughing.

"You have to wake up!" Hawke said.

"Alright!" Fenris barked in response.

Hawke released the elf, letting him sink back into the feather-stuffed mattress. Fenris stretched his arms above his head and yawned, a big fog of breath forming in front of him. He stared at the ceiling while he let his breathing steady, even letting his eyes lower bit by bit. He was just to snore a little when Hawke swung an arm to his opposite side and leaned over him. Fenris let his eyes re-open in time for Hawke to lean in for a quick kiss.

"Good morning." Hawke tried again.

Fenris hummed in response.

"You want some breakfast?"

Without giving him a chance to respond, Hawke turned away and sat up, letting the blanket fall away from them. Fenris shivered and yanked the blanket back up to his shoulders while Hawke made his way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of drawstring pants.

By the time Hawke was pulling a shirt over his head, Fenris had only managed to get both feet on the ground, blanket draped over his shoulders. Hawke moved to the door and stepped into a pair of slippers.

"Are you going to say anything?" Fenris asked, eyes glued to the ground.

Hawke stopped dead in the doorway, almost flinching at the words. He turned back to the bed, where Fenris was still wrapped in red fabric, shoulders slumped.

"After breakfast?" He asked.

Fenris grumbled, "Fine."

x - X - x

Fenris took the bread pan from the counter and dumped it upside down into the bucket. The burnt loaf lazily slid out before unceremoniously flopping onto the bottom with a disturbingly loud "thump".

Hawke poked the fire under the stove with a stick, turning over the logs before he rose and shut the oven door. Fenris tossed the pan onto the counter. It land with a loud clatter.

"You're never making bread again." He said as took the bucket and headed for the door.

"Are you sure? I thought next time I'd try substituting the flour for sawdust." Hawke quipped.

The chickens were already making a ruckus when Fenris opened the kitchen door. The second he stepped outside, the goose gave a bellowing honk and pushed its way past the half dozen chickens that were milling about.

Fenris took a few more steps, nudging the goose away as he walked past. There were a dozen or so hens, three ducks, a rooster, and that damnable goose who was flapping her wings to ward the chickens away from her. He tore off a handfull of the loaf and crumpled it in his fingers before tossing it out to the flock.

The goose pushed its way to the largest, juiciest pieces. When a hen dared peck at the duck for pushing her, she honked louder, echoing in the empty field. Fenris tore off another piece and flung it at her, watching it bounce off her head. The duck was dazed long enough for the smaller hen to grab the larger chuck, waddling away as fast as its spindly legs would carry it.

It went on like that for a few minutes until the loaf was half gone. By the time Fenris returned to the kitchen, he could hear sausage sizzling in a pan on the stove. Hawke poked the patties with a fork.

Fenris returned the bucket to the shelf and retrieved a basket and returned a few moments later with the morning's eggs.

"Set them there, I'll use some now." Hawke said, nodding at the counter next to him.

Fenris did as he was asked, then took his usual seat at the kitchen table. He rested his chin on his arms, folding himself over the table while Hawke cracked and cooked the eggs, eventually producing a steaming plate in each hand.

He set one plate in front of Fenris, though the elf didn't budge. He stared at the food for a second before he spoke.

"I don't want you to go."

Hawke sighed, setting his own plate opposite Fenris. He sat down and picked up a fork.

"I have to." Hawke said, "If what Varric says is true ... we can't settle down if Corephyus is back."

He stuffed the eggs in his mouth. There was silence between them. Fenris was still, his plate completely untouched, eyes covered by his bangs.

"We can't settle down if you die."

Fenris choked and covered his mouth. Hawke's chair skidded as he stood and walked around the table. Kneeling, he wrapped his arms around Fenris.

"Hey, come on, I haven't died yet." Hawke said, "I'm still here, aren't I? Hey."

He nudged Fenris with his forehead. "Hey, it's alright." He repeated while the elf fell dug his fingers into the back of his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm just going away for a few days. I'll be back." Hawke pulled away with two dark, wet patches on one shoulder. He smiled, taking Fenris hands in his own, tilting his head a little. That same smile he always managed put on when everything was falling apart in Kirkwall.

Hawke rose one of the hands for a kiss, "I'll never leave you."


End file.
